That Girl's Got a Secret XD
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: A new girl at Spenser. blah blah. She's got a dark secret. blah blah. Her name is MarySue Watson and she's on a mission: xxxing the covenant! WARNING: contains a MARY SUE don't like, don't read! slash?
1. Enter the Stage

_**That Girl's Got a Secret XD**_

**A/N** Yeah, another new story for _The Covenant_. I know I should work on my _Twilight_ stories. But again, I couldn't help writing this. Especially as everyone in this fandom constantly talks about Mary Sues.

I hardly ever read any Mary Sue fics. If you know a good one or have written one yourself (preferably not more than 10 chapters 'cause I get easily bored), tell me and I might read and review it. Still, I so much wanted to write my own. Here I go. Btw my Sue looks like Jessica Alba (in _Into the Blue_), only with bluish-grey eyes; so she basically looks like me in the real world. (chuckles)

**Warning:** None. Yet.

**Disclaimer:**_ The Covenant_ and its characters don't belong to me. The OC may not even be mine as she's probably from _The O.C_., um, at least parts of her name are. Yet, I do own The Covenant soundtrack, I mean I got a CD for Christmas…

* * *

_Enter__ the Stage_

"Class, please welcome your new fellow student, Miss Watson," the English lecturer, Mr. Alexander Carlton said, pointing at the slender (but with wonderful curves) girl standing at his side.

"Please, take a seat, Miss Watson."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly, smiling coyly at her teacher whose eyes were following her short schoolgirl skirt when she climbed up the stairs.

_Damn, these schoolgirl skirts get shorter every year. But, oh, she has some nice long legs. – Alexander! She's your student!_ Mr. Carlton shook off that thought and started scribbling something on the blackboard. Yet, the Spenser students did not eagerly copy his writings as they usually did, but the whole class had their eyes on the new girl who finally found a free seat in the third row next to a dark-haired, tanned girl and her blonde friend.

The new girl brushed a strand of her hazy blonde hair out of her beautiful face and smiled at the girls next to her, mouthing a hi.

The other two girls nodded in a friendly way and smiled back, the dark-haired one more eagerly than the blonde girl.

The new girl could feel the stares of the boys on her self, her figure, her flawless olive skin. She shifted slightly in the chair and closed her big bluish-grey eyes.

When the lesson was over she turned again to the girl sitting next to her who smiled encouragingly.

"Hi, I'm Kate Tunney," Kate said extending a hand which the new girl took without hesitation.

"Hi, Kate."

"And this is Sarah Wenham."

"Hi," Sarah said in a friendly tone.

"Hi. I'm Marie Suzette Amber Anne Ashley Tiffany Summer Caitlynn Marissa Cassandra Lorelai Felicia Watson."

The other two girls gaped at her.

"But you can call me Mary-Sue," she said and her full lips curled up in a smile.


	2. Join the Team

**Warning: **Still none.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_ and Sarah and Kate are not my best friends.

* * *

_Join the Team_

"So what's your next class?" Kate asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Mary-Sue replied looking at the sheet of paper she got from the school secretary. "It's History. Block B. Room 26. You guys don't happen to know where that is?"

"Actually, we have the same class. So we can go there together," Sarah said.

"Sounds cool. So I won't get lost in these grand school building on my first day here."

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, it's kind of intimidating, isn't it?"

"Intimidating? I'd call it scary. I only hope that the corridors and staircases won't move like they do in Hogwarts!"

Kate laughed and Sarah chuckled before she startled, suddenly remembering something.

"You're funny. I like that," Kate said.

The three girls kept on chatting about all sorts of things while they were walking through the school corridors. All eyes were on them. But they didn't notice, or pretended that they didn't. All three girls were extraordinarily pretty: Sarah with her blonde hair and her cute doll's face; Kate with her alluring dark eyes and her charming smile; Mary-Sue with her longingly big eyes and her full crimson lips, her long and slender legs, her perfectly curved body, gorgeous hips, thin waist, and full firm breasts. The latter girl was actually outstanding. She was two inches taller than the other two girls and her gait was more than graceful, unconsciously alluring in its every movement.

By the time they reached their classroom, the three of them had already become close friends. They sat together and they were laughing and chatting when Kate suddenly gasped and turned her gaze towards the door.

"They're here," she whispered, a delighted smile on her face. "The Sons of Ipswich."

"Who? What?" Mary-Sue glanced around puzzled before noticing the two tall boys entering the classroom. One had dark short hair, dark eyes and full lips. The other had lighter and longer hair, the bangs hanging nicely in his forehead. The uniforms suited them well, as they couldn't hide their muscular built.

Sarah chuckled. "Kate," she poked her friend gently, who was still gasping as the two guys approached them slowly. Then Sarah turned to Mary-Sue. "She's always like this when she sees her boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Kate hissed. "Or maybe still boyfriend," she said more quietly and Sarah kept on chuckling.

"Hey. What's so amusing?" the dark-haired guy asked puzzled after he had given Sarah, who had gotten up to greet him, a lovingly kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing. Girls stuff," she replied still chuckling while looking at Kate, who didn't get up but remained seated when the guy with the longer wavy hair moved closer.

"Hey. Katie," he said while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not talking to you," she answered and moved away, pouting.

"Kate? Baby?" His face was close to hers, his voice velvety, alluring.

Kate playfully slapped at him, sulking, she sat back and crossed her arms, closing her eyes in a dramatic pose.

"C'mon. Kate. I already apologized." He rolled his eyes. "Can't you help me, Sarah?"

"No, sorry, Pogue," Sarah chuckled, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder. "Besides she's already forgiven you."

"No! I haven't! What kind of friend are you! Turning on me like that!" Kate snapped.

Mary-Sue chuckled silently at her new friend's reaction and smiled benevolently in her direction.

Kate turned towards her and couldn't help giggling herself when she looked at Mary-Sue who was imitating Kate's sulking pose.

The two boys gaped at the unfamiliar face and then glanced shortly at each other before both of them started to speak at the same time. "Oh, and you – "

They stopped when all three girls broke into giggles.

The dark-haired boy composed himself and extended a hand in Mary-Sue's direction. "I'm sorry. Forgive my manners. I'm Caleb Danvers. Nice to meet you."

Mary-Sue gave him her slender hand. When his fingers touched her warm soft skin a wave of warmth went through his fingers, his hands, his arms, embracing his whole body.

"Mary-Sue Watson. Nice to meet you. – Um, can I have that back," she said, pointing at her hand that Caleb was still holding in his.

"Sorry," he quickly let go of her hand, looking quite ashamed, almost blushing, it seemed.

Mary-Sue only smiled at him sweetly and then looked at the other boy. "And you must be Pogue, the notorious on-off boyfriend of Kate's?"

Pogue stared at that full dark red lips and the perfect white teeth showing in Mary-Sue's adorable smile.

"Um, um, yeah. I mean, I'm Pogue Parry."

"Mary-Sue."

Pogue gasped when he felt a strange but welcome sensation flooding through his whole body originating from this girl's smooth skin on his.

Caleb cleared his throat, feeling the need to break the awkward silence. "So you just transferred in?"

"Yeah, from Venice. Isn't that cool? Her family lives in France, Italy, I mean." Kate said before Mary-Sue could open her mouth. "They're so much more cultivated in Europe, you know." Saying that she shot a glance at Pogue.

Mary-Sue laughed, "I wouldn't go as far as saying that."

"So you're Italian? Strangely, I don't detect an accent. And you're English is really good."

"Thank you, but no, Caleb," she giggled. "I'm actually American. My family just lives on the continent."

Again the three girls laughed and Caleb and Pogue looked at each other rather puzzled.

-+-+-+-

Water was dripping down his broad chest, tracing along his sides as he climbed out of the pool, breathing heavily but evenly from the exhaustion.

"Good time. Yet you got slower at the end. You gotta work on that."

Caleb nodded at the swim coach before he walked over to the side of the pool where his friends were standing.

"Hey, guys. – What's up, Reid. – Reid?"

The blond boy who had been grinning at Caleb a second ago suddenly tensed up and glared past Caleb. In fact, not only Reid was glaring like that, Pogue as well as the youngest of the four, Tyler, stared past him; their mouths dropped open.

"Reid? Guys? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of the blond's face. A second later, Reid slapped at that hand and glared at Caleb angrily before he again focused his eyes on something behind Caleb.

"What the hell's going on?" he uttered when turning and then his mouth dropped open too. He finally realized what they and not only they, but actually all present at the pool, stared at with wonder, rather at _whom_ they stared.

A fragile looking being was approaching them. Her long slender legs moved gracefully, almost like she was dancing. Her hips waved gently with every move. Her bosom was heaving adorably. Her smooth olive skin glistened in the damp air. Her long hazy blonde hair fell freely on her shoulders and her back, waving gently as she walked along the pool.

She came closer to the four boys and all of them involuntarily straightened up, breathing in.

"Hi," she stopped and waved a small hand at them, shyly smiling.

Caleb cleared his throat. "Hi, Mary-Sue." Yet he was not able to take away his gaze from her beautiful slender body for long. It currently rested on the naked skin of her flat stomach. No gram of fat there. And her hips where slightly protruding, in an admirable, tempting way. In fact her bikini was temptingly low cut. The tiny piece of clothes decently covered her, yet showed enough to fuel any man's fantasy. The turquoise triangular top alluringly cupped her firm round breasts.

"Hi, Caleb. Hi, Pogue," she nodded at them as they forced themselves to meet her bluish-grey eyes.

"So you're in the swim team, too," Caleb managed to utter a coherent sentence.

"Yeah," Mary-Sue nodded. "And right now I'm feeling kind of awkward. You know, they didn't have a swimsuit for me, so I'm forced to wear this today." She said pointing at her bikini and her perfectly formed, temptingly clothed body.

One of the four gulped.

Then Reid sprang forward and gave her his hand eagerly. "Garwin, Reid Garwin." His voice almost broke when he said that although he desperately tried to give it a firm character.

"Mary-Sue Watson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Bond," she chuckled and smiled, shaking hands with him.

Reid's cool attitude dropped again, as well as his jaws, as a comfortable warmth rushed through his body.

"And this is Tyler Sims," Caleb had finally found his voice again.

"Hi Tyler. I'm Mary-Sue," she said to the young boy who just kept on gaping at her with his mouth open.

Pogue poked Tyler in the ribs with his elbow making the younger boy flinch and then extend his hand towards Mary-Sue.

When their hands touched lightly, he let out a deep sigh and instantly blushed.

"Um, so you're on the swim team," Tyler stated the obvious.

"Yes." She looked at him puzzled, raising her eyebrows.

Tyler just lowered his gaze and blushed deeper.

Somehow Reid had managed to regain bits of his attitude, and so he addressed her again after another awkward moment of silence. "Were you on the swim team in your old school, then?"

"Yeah, I was. I was actually kind of the best at freestyle."

"Freestlye. That's Caleb's swim," Pogue said nodding in his friend's direction.

"Really? But I guess you won't have to fear my beating you."

They all gazed at her.

"Girls team, you know?" she replied to their confused expressions.

"Sure." Pogue said.

"Okay, I guess I see you guys later then," Mary-Sue said, waving her hand slightly at them and went towards the swim coach.

"Damn, look at that ass!"

"Reid!" Caleb warned his friend, yet, he himself couldn't take away his eyes from the perfectly rounded buttocks that were showing under her tiny bikini. They moved deliciously with every step she took away from them and Caleb felt his mouth water. At the moment he noticed it, he was ashamed of that, of course.

* * *

_**A/N**_ Whoa!!! End of chapter. Super long chapter! It felt like it was going on forever! Yeah, and I guess by now you've got it that this Mary-Sue is a super hot chick. So I won't have to mention that again, hopefully. Hope to concentrate more on the boys from now on. Oh, yeah, and the action starts next chapter. Yay!

Thanks a million for reading! And reviewing. Yes, pleeeease, leave a review.


	3. Easy Target

_**A/N**_ This is a very short chapter again. Yet, it means the next one will be longer! Oh, and this thing actually has a plot! (I thought I'd better mention that in case you were wondering.) And don't be confused there's nothing missing at the beginning. I simply like to start in the middle of things.

**Warning:** some suggestive allusions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_ or a Kawasaki.

* * *

**_Easy Target_**

"Oh, is she yours? – Damn, she's a beauty," Mary-Sue said in a husky voice as she approached the yellow motorcycle, not taking her gaze of it. Pogue watched the girl as she was drawn closer to his Ducati. She extended one hand cautiously, not being able to resist touching it, it seemed. She halted, turned and looked at Pogue with longing in her eyes.

"Mind if I – ?" she breathed.

He just nodded.

Mary-Sue turned her eyes towards the bike again. Tenderly her fingertips touched the handlebars, tracing cautiously along the bike's frame. Her hands caressed the machine. She seemed to be absorbed in this activity, not noticing Pogue who himself couldn't take his eyes away from the girl who touched his beloved bike in ways that made him breathe heavily. Then she lifted her leg and sat on the saddle, the movement causing her short skirt to move up for a swift moment, allowing Pogue a glance of her sweet behind. He gasped and closed his eyes with delight before opening them again and watching as Mary-Sue's long legs wrapped themselves around the machine. Her bare skin touching the cold metal did not make her flinch, she only leaned closer, pressing her body to his machine, affectionately. She closed her eyes and a delighted smile appeared on her face as she touched the handlebars.

"God, this feels so good," she uttered under her breath and let out a small moan.

She opened her eyes again and set them on Pogue who had moved closer, watching her eagerly.

"I can understand why you love her so dearly," she whispered. Her bluish-grey eyes meeting his hazel ones.

They were lost for a moment in each other's eyes.

"You know," Mary-Sue broke the silence, unconsciously caressing the bike beneath her. "I used to have a Kawasaki. Yet, my Dad took it away from me. He thought my extensive speeding was too eccentric and too dangerous a pastime. – How I miss racing along lonely winding roads, the sense of freedom, the thrill, the feeling of control over such a strong machine between my legs –"

Pogue swallowed hard.

"You wanna ride with me?"


	4. Ride with Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_. In particular, I do not own a hot and sweaty Pogue. (_damn!_)

**Warning: **naughty Pogue.

* * *

_Ride with Me_

She looked at him, her tongue moistening her ruby lips. He took that as a yes.

"My apartment isn't that far off. – I've got a spare helmet that'll fit you and some clothes you can put on. We can just walk there."

"You wanna push her? Oh, Pogue I thought you'd know better how to treat a lady. –" Her lips curled up as she smiled at him coquettishly.

Pogue couldn't help but return her a smirk. This girl definitely knew how to have fun.

"Okay, then, let's go," he said, putting on the helmet and settling on the saddle in front of her. The moment he sat down she moved closer, attaching her hands to his waist. Even through the thick fabric of his leather clothes he could feel the alluring warmth that was radiating from her body. He started the engine and they rolled slowly off the school grounds.

When they reached the street, Pogue accelerated. Yet, their speed was nowhere near his usual pace.

Mary-Sue moved closer. The strange warmth of her body was enrapturing him. He leaned forward and accelerated further. He felt Mary-Sue's hands slowly moving up his chest, her arms wrapping around him, heating up his body. The heat crawling up into his right hand and he accelerated. Her head rested on his back as he leaned even more forward meeting the air that was streaming by. She clung to him and it felt like her skin was on his. He accelerated.

"Faster," he thought he heard her soft voice whisper, yet knowing at the same time that that was impossible. He accelerated and was by now driving at the high tempo he loved so much.

Too soon did they reach Pogue's apartment building.

Pogue slowed down and stopped the machine. He let her get off the bike first. He took off his helmet and turned to look at her.

She just stood there, breathing slightly heavier from exhaustion it seemed. Yet, she did not look as if she was freezing from the ride through the cold November air. She was actually glowing. Her cheeks had a sweet blush on them. Her luscious lips where parted as her full eyes gazed at him.

They did not talk. Pogue got out his keys and they walked up the stairs to his apartment. He let her in first, then closed the door behind him.

They stood opposite each other, not moving, not speaking, only their panting breaths could be heard. Both their bodies glowing with excitement.

Pogue felt like his skin was burning with heat. He took off his jacket slowly, carelessly and tossed it on a nearby chair without moving further, his eyes on her, her eyes on him.

The heat that was radiating from her body drew him closer. He took a few steps forward while she retreated very slowly. Neither of them taking the eyes off the other.

Her eyes trailed over his white button-down shirt as he moved closer.

In a swift movement he unbuttoned it revealing his perfectly sculptured body. He grinned as he heard her gasp for air. Her eyes were fixed on his well-defined chest. Obviously enjoying the sight of the play of muscles under his smooth skin, she wetted her lips and let out a silent moan.

She raised her head and their eyes met again. Fiery sparkles heating up the air between them.

And then, at the same time both reached suddenly forward and their lips met in a rough and passionate kiss. Her full warm lips moved eagerly with his, sending heated waves of desire through his body, urging him to deepen their kiss, to move yet closer to her flaming body, embracing it, locking it in his strong arms, feeling it, taking it in, taking in everything of her.

Her teeth started nibbling at his bottom lip. A deep moan escaped them and he locked his lips firmly on hers, stopping her breath, making her gasp for air when he just for a little moment released them before claiming them back again. He felt her warm moistened tongue caressing his lips, trying to find a way inside the warm cave of his mouth. He liked the girl's taking the initiative and parted his lips with a contented smile on them, letting her tongue explore every inch of his mouth eagerly, before his own tongue started fighting with hers. He soon won the upper hand and was now passionately probing her mouth cavity while she moaned deeply.

While they were kissing, her hands were touching the soft skin of his chest, pleasing his hard muscles with her soft but fervent caresses. Both their bodies heating up and ever moving closer. His hands stroked her back gently. One hand was slowly tracing down her spine, his touch sending waves of ecstasy through both her and his body. He gently moved down, stroking the fabric of her skirt before his hand rested a moment on the hot skin of her bare thigh. He pressed her even closer to him. His hand now exploring the sensitive skin underneath her skirt, slowly moving upwards, caressing her tender butt cheek, his fingers reaching under her panties. She groaned and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him even closer to her.

Interlocked in this fiery embrace they moved through Pogue's apartment, stumbling now and then, yet nothing could dissolve their unity. They had reached the bedroom and Pogue was standing with his back to his queen size bed when they broke away from their kiss, both heavily gasping for air. Mary-Sue's gaze was again drawn to Pogue's muscular chest and his perfect stomach. With one movement she let his shirt slide down his shoulders and fall onto the floor.

He watched her fingers playing with his muscles, distracting him for a moment, when she quickly pushed at his body making him land on his bed with a thud. He gasped in surprise, yet couldn't help a very pleased smile appearing on his face. For a brief moment she stood at the end of the bed looking down on him, taking in all of his alluring body. Her fingers touched her lips as her tongue moistened them, she smirked with delight.

Pogue was panting as she finally crawled on the bed, crawled on him, sitting astride his lap. His muscular chest was heaving, glistening with sweat. His hands started gently rubbing the smooth and wonderfully warm skin of her legs.

He took a sharp breath when she slowly started to unbutton her blouse.

_One down, three to go._

**A/N** Dear me, I simply can't write erotic scenes…

Thank you, readers, reviewers, people who put this on alert or even on their favorites lists! Love you all!

And yay! There's a new **_poll _**on my profile page! Please vote!


	5. Just Been Playing

**A/N **Yay! Update! And this time it's a really long chapter filled with drama.

Okay I've only read like four Mary-Sue fics, yet in each story the Sues played pool with Reid, so I guess that's what Mary-Sues do and that's why this Sue has a firm grip round the cue, too.

And if you don't mind, would you please read this and then leave a review? Thanks a lot.

**Warning: **some suggestive language and some bad language. Nothing to worry about, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_ and I've never been in a bar fight, well, actually I have.

* * *

_Just Been Playing_

"Hey," Caleb said when he reached the table at Nicky's where Sarah, Kate and Mary-Sue were sitting. He smiled, although there was something in his eyes that gave away that he was worried about something. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to his girlfriend, brushing her cheek with a tender little kiss.

Sarah smiled at him. "Hi, baby." She took his hand in hers and caressed it.

"Hi, Caleb," Kate slurred from the other side of the table, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked glassy.

Mary-Sue, sitting at Sarah's other side, looked up from her coke. Her full crimson lips still enclosing the straw, she smiled at him, tentatively. Caleb put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and cleared his throat before addressing Kate.

"So, Pogue's not here yet?"

"Hell, no, he's not. That damn bastard's not here. And he'd better not show his face around here," Kate spoke with an unmistakable slur.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, wondering if Kate was drunk.

"Have you seen him today? 'Cause he wasn't at school this morning, and I was kind of wondering what – "

"I so hope that motherfucker is burning in hell!"

"Kate!" Sarah shot a glance at her friend.

"What?" Glassy eyes tried to focus on Sarah's pretty face.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. That son of a bitch deserves to burn in hell. He cheated on me."

"You don't know that."

"I do. He's a bastard and I hate him," she slurred and took a sip from her glass.

Caleb looked kind of confused at his girlfriend, who tried to smile, then at Kate who glared at the liquor in the glass before her, and at Mary-Sue whose soft hazy blonde hair had fallen like a curtain on one side of her beautiful face, while she was sipping her coke.

"I'll better give him a call," his deep voice said.

"Yeah, and tell him I won't speak to him, never again! And tell him he's a bastard and that he –"

Sarah placed a hand on Kate's arm, soothingly. "Don't say that. You don't mean it."

Kate pulled her arm away. "Hell, I do!"

"Pogue?" Caleb spoke into his cell phone. "Where the hell have you been all day? – Why? – Oh, I see. – Okay, then. Get well soon." He put the phone away and looked at the others. All three of them staring at his worried face.

"What happened?" Sarah's voice was full of concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. – He said he's got the flu."

A cough was heard and Mary-Sue spat out some of her coke. "Sorry," she said in a low voice, coughing again, her face hidden behind that curtain of silky hair.

"Oh, I hope he dies!"

"Kate!" Sarah glared at her and then turned towards Caleb's worried face, whispering, "You think it's something else – something –"

"Don't know. He sounded like Pogue, but something's definitely wrong and I intend to find out." Caleb sighed.

Sarah nodded at her boyfriend and looked at him with her big blue eyes. She was so proud of him. He was the born leader, always worried about the rest of their secret covenant.

"Come on, Mary-Sue, let's go to the pool tables. And leave these two – conspiring or whatever – here. I wanna have some fun." Kate said, getting up.

"Okay, I'm in."

Caleb looked up, kind of startled, when he heard her melodic voice.

The two girls walked over to the pool tables and Caleb watched them from the corner of his eyes. Kate was kind of unsteady on her legs at first, then she was almost bouncing when she was supported by Mary-Sue whose tight jeans were perfectly clinging to her endless legs and her firm round butt. Caleb remembered that he had already got a glimpse of more, then gulped, and shook his head lightly before looking at Sarah, who was caressing his thigh.

"Oh, I've never noticed before, but Aaron's friend Gordon Miller is kinda hot, huh?" Kate grinned at Mary-Sue when they were close to the pool table where those guys were playing with Reid and Tyler.

Yet, when the two girls reached the table, the guys were no longer playing. Reid and Aaron were facing each other. Aaron glared fiercely at the blond boy who was smirking at him.

"You mother-fucking son of a bitch," Aaron hissed between clenched teeth and with his hands balled into fists, "I-"

"You what?" Reid grinned.

"Go get him, Reid," Tyler encouraged his friend, standing at his side.

The place around the pool table was suddenly crowded, a circle of spectators watching the conflict building up. The tension was tangible.

"Shit, there's gonna be a fight," Kate said, looking at Reid and Aaron before setting her gaze on a blond guy standing behind Aaron. Her face suddenly brightened up when the blond guy gazed back at her.

"Damn. It's Reid again." Caleb got up from his chair when he realized what was going on. He quickly shot a glance at Sarah. "I have to step in or they'll –"

The very moment he said that, Mary-Sue (ever gorgeous looking, with Kate at her side, whom she left at Gordon Miller's right arm) swiftly slid between the two guys who were glowering at each other.

"Mind if I get in a game?" she chirped sweetly while taking the cue out of Aaron's hands.

"What the –?" He glared at the well-curved girl sandwiched between him and Reid. "Get out of my way – bitch!" he said and touched her shoulders to shove her away.

In a swift, hardly perceivable movement Mary-Sue hit Aaron's hands with the cue and slammed it down on his left foot, causing him to bend down and let out a piercing cry of pain.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Mary-Sue grinned, looking down at him, licking her lips.

Aaron mumbled some unintelligible curses while two of his friends helped him to get up and hobble away.

Mary-Sue turned and was now facing Reid, who was actually standing very close to her. Her fingers were still around the billiard cue, which she was now holding in between them. Her one hand slightly moving up the long wooden stick.

Reid smirked when looking down at her. His fingers – in black gloves with the fingers cut off – were at his lips. "Never been rescued by a girl."

"There's a first time for everything." She looked up into his boyish handsome face.

"How can I repay?" he almost whispered, leaning closer, suddenly feeling the heat radiating from her body.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as if thinking deeply, then looked into his pale blue eyes with her bluish-grey ones. "Be creative." She leaned her body against the cue, her fingers ever so slightly caressing the wooden surface.

"Maybe I'll show you something."

"Like what?" Her fiery eyes looked up at him.

"What about some – magic," he breathed that last word close to her ear, his lips almost touching her skin.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Mmmagic," she played with the word in her mouth.

Reid gasped and abruptly turned his head towards the pool table. "Um, yeah," his voice was suddenly shaky. "I can do a really cool shot with the – "

"Hmm." Mary-Sue's eyes met his gaze. "Don't you know any other magic than playing with sticks and balls?"

Reid heard Tyler gulp at his side.

"Not that I don't enjoy playing with sticks and balls – " she said, stroking the cue with her one hand, looking at him invitingly.

Reid heard Tyler gulp again and turned and shot an annoyed look at his best friend.

"I can show you some _real_ magic, then – outside," he said in a throaty voice, lowering his face to hers.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

Reid took the cue out of her hands and handed it over to Tyler, without taking his eyes from the alluring face of Mary-Sue.

"C'mon. I'll show you," he indicated with his head towards the backdoor, smiling seductively.

Mary-Sue wetted her lips.

They walked towards the exit, leaving Tyler rather puzzled at the pool table and Kate rather content in the arms of a certain Gordon Miller.

As soon as they were out of the door, Reid grabbed – rather clumsily – Mary-Sue by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

When he let go, she exhaled. "Wow, that was – " Yet her words were stopped by another kiss on her lips.

The blond boy firmly enclosed the fragile girl with his arms while he was kissing her eagerly, and pressed her tempting body to his, feeling waves of heated pleasure taking over his mind.

Her hands started stroking his body; only they could not move that freely as her arms were kind of locked in Reid's eager embrace.

Her lips curled up in a smile under his kiss and Reid gave way just a little bit. Her tongue was now teasing his lips playfully, her hands caressing his heaving chest.

His breathing quickened. He could feel the excitement. Heat flooding through his body. Heat was radiating from her fervent fingers, exploring his body, reaching under his shirt, touching his smooth skin. He gasped when her bluish-grey eyes and her burning red lips were inviting him for more, fueling his arousal.

He let out a throaty moan and gasped again when he felt her zealous fingers at the fly of his jeans.

He quickly grabbed her hands with both of his and shoved them away. "I-I-I-I- gotta go," he stuttered and rushed back into the bar.

_Damn. This one's tough._


	6. Just Been Playing Take Two

**A/N** More of Mary-Sue! Yay! Thank you, my readers, reviewers, people who favorite or/and put it on story alert. Mary-Sue loves you. And yay! I've got some new reviewers. Cookies for you. Though, I hope I haven't lost my other faithful readers….

**Warning: **Not really. All very sweet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_, nor any Avril Lavigne CDs.

* * *

_Just Been Playing – Take Two_

She lay on the bed in her dorm room, dressed in a pink silk baby-doll and matching panties. Her alluring body was resting, only moving gently with every breath she took, her full bosom heaving sweetly. She had her arms crossed under her beautiful head, the long hazy blonde curls falling gently on the pillow. She gazed at the ceiling. Then her gaze wandered aimlessly through the room. She looked at the small desk, the shelves full of books, the Brad Pitt poster on the wall opposite her bed, her stereo. Her full crimson lips were sweetly humming a melody. _You make me so hot / Make me wanna drop / You're so ridiculous / I can barely stop / I can hardly breathe / _She closed her eyes. A smile on her face. _You make me wanna scream_Her big bluish-grey eyes opened with a start. She sat up in her bed and gazed around irritated as if feeling something unpleasant close to her, as if she was both looking for it and at the same time too afraid to find it.

She spun her beautiful head round and gasped for air. Her ruby red lips were trembling. With a sudden move she sprang out of her bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor, and rushed towards the door, opened it, rushed through it, and directly ran into Reid Garwin who was just walking through the dark hallway and passing her door that very instant. – _What a coincidence!_

She let out a cry when she bumped into his body. The blond boy had to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from falling. For the second time that night he was holding Mary-Sue in his strong arms. Immediately, he was overwhelmed by the heat radiating from her voluptuous body.

Mary-Sue looked up at him with shy, widened eyes. Reid thought he saw fear in them. Her arms were pressed against his chest, as if in an attempt to defend herself. Yet, she didn't fight. She only gazed at him with those alluring eyes of hers. Her pupils widened. She was breathing heavily from the excitement. Her lips parted. Reid could feel her slender but voluptuous form trembling in his arms. Instinctively he pressed her closer to him, in a kind of protective way.

His pale blue eyes looked at her pretty face. His hands felt her long silky curls at the back of her head. He felt the fabric of her nightgown. And he felt her scent and her heat all over her, spreading all over him.

For an endless moment they stood like this, Mary-Sue enclosed in Reid's tight embrace, looking up at him, Reid looking down at her.

"I – there was –" Mary-Sue's lips were trembling. Reid pressed her once more close to him, feeling the heat rushing through his body, before he let her go. They didn't embrace any longer, yet they still stood very close to each other, not touching, but almost. Each felt the other's warmth.

"I swear – I had the feeling – there was – something – someone – in my room – watching me."

He took her hand into his and let her towards the door. "Let's take a look, shall we?" he smiled.

Mary-Sue nodded shyly and followed him into her room. The door automatically closed behind them, as it was one of those fire doors that do so.

In her room Reid looked around as if searching for something – or someone as Mary-Sue had suggested. The blond boy looked in her adjoining bathroom, her closet, and even under her bed.

He shook his head. "Nothing's here."

However, that didn't comfort Mary-Sue much, she was still trembling, as he could feel from the touch of her hand still in his.

She or he or both started walking towards her bed, as it was the only piece of furniture to sit on in her dorm room.

They both set down, close to each other, their thighs touching. Through the fabric of his jeans he felt the smooth skin of her long legs. He realized that she wasn't wearing that much at all, yet what she was wearing was the most tempting outfit he could imagine.

He silently gasped, slightly ashamed, hoping she hadn't noticed that or his staring at her. But he guessed she hadn't as she still looked kind of worried and was actually shaking.

_Poor girl_, the blond boy thought, feeling the urgent need to comfort her, to protect her, _to be her hero. For once being the guy who saves the girl and gets her._

She looked up at him. Her beautiful, fragile face was so close to his. Her gorgeous bluish-grey eyes seemed to say _Reid, I need you. And only you._

He leaned closer. His hand brushed her face ever so tenderly. Then his lips enclosed hers in a very tender, very sweet kiss.

His hands cupped her pretty face and her arms wrapped around his body.

He leaned closer, his eyes shut, tasting the sweetness of her moistened soft lips. Such a pure sweet taste so unlike anything – or maybe one thing – he had ever felt before.

Slowly he leaned closer and they were lying on the bed, she on her back and he on top of him. He was afraid to crush her fragile body, yet her caresses were inviting him for even more intimacy. The heat which was coming from her body enraptured him. Yet, there was also something else that drew him further. It was the remembrance of something, a feeling hidden deep inside him.

Their lips parted and he was breathing with excitement. He heard her soft voice – yet, in a different, though strangely familiar tone – utter the words: "Reid. I need you. I want you. Only you."

He gasped for air, then kissed her again, feeling her hands on his chest, yet moving only slightly, caressing his body timidly.

Again he stopped their kiss, moved his head back a little to look straight into her strangely blue eyes.

"You really want to? Are you sure?"

She nodded and breathed: "Yes, I'm sure, Reid."

They way in which she uttered his name dazzled his senses for a moment and he leaned in for another deep kiss.

Then again he broke it in order to speak to her again. "Um, you know," embarrassment was suddenly in his voice, on his handsome face. There was a blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. "I have never, you know." He paused a moment, waiting for her reaction. He more felt then heard her reaction and he continued, "I mean – once – last spring – after that party when we were really drunk – I almost – with Ty – Tyra, the exchange student from – from – from a foreign country." He paused again. "Have you ever?" His voice was barely audible.

She shook her head reassuringly. "No. And I want you to be my first, Reid. I love you, Reid."

Her low strangely familiar voice and the words it uttered made him smile. He kissed her again deeply. Then took of his shirt and caressed her body. And with a little help of hers, he managed quite well.

_Give them what they want and they'll give you everything._

_Two down, two to go._


	7. Sweeping up the Pieces

**A/N **Sorry, I'm really lazy when it comes to updating my stories these days. The main reason is that I'm addicted to role-playing on internet forums. If you haven't tried that yet, never start! "These powers, they're so addictive."

**Warning: **uh, Tyler angst. Oh, and slash – I know what you're saying: "Hey! It's a Mary-Sue story how come there's slash?" – Come on, people! It's Reid and Tyler! And Iamwiththewolf…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_. And I don't have a witty comment for this chapter.

* * *

_Sweeping up the Pieces_

Tyler Simms woke up in the middle of the night with a start when he heard something or someone moving in his dorm room. Reid had finally come back. _Where has he been?_ Tyler wondered as he heard Reid climbing into his own bed – and sighing. Yes, Reid was sighing. A heartbreaking sigh.

His best friend was full of concern. _Has something happened to him?_

Cautiously the brunet boy got out off his own bed and walked over to his best friend's.

"Reid?" he whispered.

Yet, Reid only sighed again and from the sound of it turned away from him.

Tyler sat on the edge of Reid's bed, cautiously. He raised his hand and touched Reid's shoulder gently, in a comforting way.

"Hey. Reid. What's happened?" he whispered, worry in his own voice.

"Nothing," the teen mumbled under his blanket.

"Reid. I know something's wrong. You're my best friend and I – "

"Oh, fuck off!" Reid suddenly yelled at him and sat up in bed, moving away from Tyler's touch.

The younger boy stared at him (as far as that was possible in the dim light) in shock, hurt by his best friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just – " he muttered.

"Now fucking leave me!"

Yet, Tyler felt that there was something wrong with his roommate. Though he couldn't see his face clearly, he sensed there was something in his voice. Being his best friend, Tyler truly cared for him. He wouldn't give up that easily. So he again moved closer. So he again soothingly placed a hand on whichever part of Reid that was (mind you it was still quite dark).

"Reid. Please tell me," he pleaded, leaning yet closer.

"Fuck! What you're doing?! Stop touching me, fag!!!" Reid yelled and sprang away from the younger teen, leaving said teen puzzled on the edge of the bed.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean – I-I-I-" the young boy stuttered and was certainly blushing in the dark, blushing from embarrassment and confusion.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Tyler! You know what?! I'm not gay! So stop fucking harassing me! Damn faggot!"

Tyler felt a piercing pain in the area of his heart as Reid, his best friend, smacked these words at him.

"I am not – " he muttered under sobs, tears were starting to roll down his already blushed cheeks. "I am not –" He sniffled and his voice faded.

Slowly, hurt, broken, he got up. His vision blurred from the stream of tears, though he wouldn't have seen the already repenting look on Reid's face anyway as it was still quite dark. Slowly, hurt, broken, the young boy climbed into his own bed and cuddled himself up into his pillow.

- - - -

"I just wanted to know what's wrong with him and he – " another sob interrupted the boy's speech.

"Shhhh… It's okay." Mary-Sue hugged him again, pressed his face comfortingly against her shoulder while they were sitting on her bed. Somehow, by the end of the day, Mary-Sue had become Tyler's sole confidante, as she seemed to have been the only one realizing that the blue-eyed boy was in severe pain. She had looked at him with those big bluish-grey eyes of hers and simply asked: "Tyler, what's wrong?" And as the brunet desperately needed someone to talk to, he had – after she'd asked him for four more times – broken out in tears, moved because of his deep sorrow and because someone was actually caring about him, yet also hurt that this someone was not the one he wanted to. So, in order to be able to talk uninterruptedly by _we're not mentioning his name_ they somehow ended up in Mary-Sue's dorm room, which indeed was a good place to have private conversations.

"And I'm not gay," he whispered and, as if trying to further underline that statement, he pressed his hand against one of her firm round breasts. At first Mary-Sue raised her eyebrows a little as she felt the boy fumbling her. Yet, very soon a smile, a rather self-satisfied smile appeared on her pretty face. Some might call it a grin.

Soothingly she placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently.

This made the boy hesitate for a moment before he used his other hand to cup Mary-Sue's other perfect breast. She didn't mind the awkwardness of this at all. Her other hand reached under his chin, guiding his for-a-boy-actually-very-pretty face towards hers. As she sensed that he surely was not about to make the first move but only gazed at her with watery blue eyes, she leaned closer and pressed her full luscious lips onto his pink ones.

Startled at first, he soon closed his eyes and let go of her breasts in order to wrap his arms tenderly around her neck, eyes closed, sighing.

With a moan he parted his lips, inviting her tongue in. Her tongue did what it was asked for and explored every inch of his mouth tenderly, yet passionately. There was not much resistance from his tongue against the welcome intruder.

She placed her hand on his back and slowly slid down his spine, sending hot shivers through his body. The other hand moved up his thigh. The hand at his back had reached his waist and all of a sudden it slipped under his pants, under the fabric of his boxers even and touched the soft skin of his butt. A welcome sensation rushed through Tyler's body and he leaned closer, deepening their kiss.

The hand on his thigh was no longer only touching his leg. Yet, obviously – from the quite visible reaction – that was no unpleasant thing at all.

_Okay, that was, well, different. But hey, only the results matter._

_Three down, only one to go._


	8. Save the Best for Last

**A/N **Finally an update! Sorry, I'm still addicted to role-playing and have a new job.

**Warning:** Hmm… Okay, this chapter is definitely nothing for Sarah fans.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _The Covenant_. And I don't know why Mary-Sue is walking on the campus grounds alone in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Save the Best for Last_

Caleb looked on the display of his cell phone – for the twentieth time that evening. And still there were no new messages. He hadn't seen Pogue since Monday, and Reid and Tyler seemed to have disappeared the following days. Of course, he had talked to them, on the phone. Each of them had told him not to worry – or at least they had cut him off when he started to express his concern. Maybe all three of them had really got the flu, as they claimed – a very stubborn virus to be sure. He sighed inwardly and put the phone back into his pocket.

It was Friday night and he and his girlfriend were sitting at a table at Nicky's. Quite like every Friday night, except for the fact that Caleb's friends weren't there. So instead of playing foosball with Pogue or trying to save Reid and Tyler from getting into a fight with Aaron and his boys at the pool tables, he was sitting in midst of three girls chatting lively. One was his lovely Sarah, who, however, didn't pay that much attention to him that night – apart from constantly rubbing his thigh or stealing all of his fries. The second was his best friend's girlfriend, or maybe ex-girlfriend as he could swear that he had seen her snogging with Gordon Miller near the restrooms when he arrived at the bar an hour ago. Then there was Mary-Sue. The beautiful new girl at school. Mary-Sue was constantly nibbling at the straw in her coke, a habit which might have been irritating if it wasn't so damn alluring. Or she brushed a lock of her wavy hazy blonde hair out of her face. Whenever she said something there was a smile on her sweet face. And whenever she addressed Caleb, which she did quite frequently, her tongue wetted her lips before she opened her sweet mouth to speak. Caleb had to fight quite hard not to stare at her beautiful face, her big bluish-grey eyes, her cute nose, her full crimson lips.

Instead he tried to focus on Sarah's face who was actually laughing quite a lot that night, alas her smiling face never turned towards him. She hardly looked at him, he noticed. Yet, her hand was still placed on his right thigh – quite a possessive gesture one might observe.

- - - -

Caleb had driven Sarah to the dorm rooms. After getting or receiving that obligatory goodnight kiss, they had parted. He had not left the campus grounds when he saw something that caught his attention. Out of instinct – the instinct to protect and help those in need – he slowed down and drove closer to the scene.

What had caught his attention was a group of three sinister looking guys following and dangerously closing up to a girl walking on the sideway. Suddenly one of that sinister looking guys, whose faces he couldn't see, grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. Caleb could see her face, gasping. It was the beautiful, though frightened face of Mary-Sue. He accelerated and was soon near the group and the girl. Quickly he opened his side window and pulled out his head.

"Hey!" he shouted in a stern voice. "Leave her alone!"

Obviously intimidated by his strong, masculine voice and his car's approaching, the three sinister looking guys let go of her and quickly sped away, disappearing into the darkness, leaving a puzzled but thankful Mary-Sue standing there in the rain, as it had started raining four seconds ago.

He slowly drove closer. He could detect the relief on her pretty face when he recognized him.

"Oh, Caleb! It's you!" She exhaled and even something like a smile appeared on her face.

He stopped the car next to her and opened the passenger's door for her. Mary-Sue quickly climbed in. Her clothes drenched from the rain, she was shivering with cold. Caleb turned on the heating and looked worried at her glistening and flushed face. He looked her straight into the eyes, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable by letting his eyes wander over her soaked blouse that was clinging to her temptingly curved breasts.

"Thank you. Thank you," she whispered. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know…" She sadly looked away.

He felt and obeyed the urge to place a hand soothingly on hers.

"Don't worry. It's over. Nothing will happen to you now. I'm here." He leaned closer while uttering these words.

She turned her face towards him. Her face was now so very close to his. He could feel her breath mingling with his. A strange warmth was radiating from her body though she was still shivering with cold.

He didn't know how or why it happened, but his full lips were suddenly on her luscious ones. And she didn't pull back, nor could he. Though his conscience was telling him it was wrong what he was doing, it felt so right, so good.

His hand reached out and he caressed her cheek. She started moaning silently under his touch. Her mouth opened to let his tongue in. He didn't know how or why, but he just reacted. His tongue feeling the warmth of her mouth. He leaned closer and felt his other hand touching her waist, caressing those alluring hips.

Her hand was slowly trailing up his well-formed chest, feeling the firm muscles under the thin fabric of the white tank top he was wearing.

He didn't know how or why, but he suddenly broke the kiss just to get rid off his shirt. And he enjoyed the smile that was appearing on her pretty face as her hungry eyes took in what he had exposed. Her hands, both her hands, soon followed, trailing along his heaving chest, caressing his perfect abs. She looked up at him and her bluish-grey eyes met his dark brown ones. A smile, a grin was forming on her lips and her tongue wetted them.

Caleb didn't anymore care how or why he was doing what he was doing, it felt so good, and it made him craving for more. So he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

She let out a small chuckle, which made him smile, pleased. She was straddling him. Her hands playing with the muscles of his bare chest. His hands caressed her butt cheeks and pressed her closer to him, feeling her warmth.

She bent her head down and her wet lips were tracing kisses along his broad chest. He moaned under her hungry kisses and let out a hissing sound as her tongue was teasing a sensitive spot.

_Mmmh… This one was good._


	9. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Warning:** It's the end and it's stupid.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_. And the ideas I own are silly and I can't make any profit out of them.

* * *

_All Good Things Must Come to an End_

They were silent. No one uttered a word or even looked into the eyes of any of the others. Pogue was leaning against what was left of the doorframe and looked towards a far away point out in the misty landscape. Reid stood several feet away, gazing to the floor. His foot kicked idly at a piece of burnt wood, his hands in his pockets. Tyler was sitting on the remains of what must once have been a vehicle, almost completely destroyed by the fire. He had his hands in his lap and stared at his fingers, which seemed to be moving purposelessly. From time to time he silently drew in some air to hide the sobbing.

Tyler was the first to look up when Caleb came into the remains of Putnam Barn. Moisture from the misty air was glistening on his face, dampening his dark hair. His dark brown eyes met Tyler's blue ones before he lowered his gaze. There was a sorrowful frown on his brow as he walked closer, slowly.

He lifted his head again and looked at the other covenant members who had by now turned their attention towards him. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks for coming. – I'm glad to see that you're all well – or kind of. – "

He paused, probably because he didn't know how to continue.

"It's been a while since all four of us have met. Things have happened in the meanwhile. Things that – "

"Oh, Caleb! Shut the fuck up! We all know about those _things_!" It was Reid, glaring angrily at him.

Caleb nodded. "You're right. – So we all know what happened."

Tyler looked at Caleb and then at Reid and back at Caleb. "Do you?" His voice was weak. He gulped. "I mean, do you know that – ?" He stared at Reid, a fearful look in his face.

"Yeah, she's fucked us all – literally." Reid tried to smirk but failed. Caleb sighed. Tyler sobbed and Pogue looked puzzled.

"She did?" Pogue asked.

"Oh, come on! You didn't believe that it was something special you two had?" Reid shot an angry glance at him.

"So now that we know the facts – we have to find out the reason behind it all. I'm suggesting we break into the school's office and look at her school record so that – "

Caleb's matter of fact tone was interrupted by a low chuckle. He and the others turned with a start.

Mary-Sue had suddenly appeared and was standing in the entry of the barn. Dim light from outside was playing with her slender frame. A smirk was on her pretty face as she walked slowly closer to the group of boys who couldn't help but stare at her and her alluring body.

"Hi, boys." She smiled and all of them gasped, except for Tyler who sobbed and then coughed.

"So you've found out about my little hunting game?" Her full red lips curled up sweetly. "It's taken you a while though."

The four boys were paralyzed. Then suddenly Reid shouted, angrily taking a step towards her: "You fucking bitch! I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Hey! Mind your wording!" She glared at him. "Besides I can remember that you liked it – a lot – all of you." She looked at the others while licking her lips.

"Bitch." Reid hissed, clenching his fists, but didn't move.

Mary-Sue rolled her eyes. "Okay. So? What you gonna do now, huh?"

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler looked at Caleb, waiting for their leader to act.

He cleared his throat.

"We – we're going to – we're –"

"Why the fuck have you done that?!" He was interrupted by an angry Pogue.

"Aww. Sorry for hurting your feelings sweetheart." She smiled evilly.

"I don't care why! I say we'll kill that bitch!" Reid's eyes turned ebony.

Mary-Sue didn't flinch but only grinned. "Oh, Reid. You're just jealous cause I took your baby boy's virginity – and yours."

"Reid! Easy!" Caleb shot a glance at the younger covenant member. "I know who she is and why she did it!" He said as if having a moment of enlightenment.

All eyes were now on him.

"You do?" The smirk had disappeared from Mary-Sue's face.

"Yes", he nodded. "I know who you are." He paused, this time for the effect of it.

He looked at his friends and then at her, smiling triumphantly when he uttered the words. "You are a descendant of the sixth member of the original covenant!"

"What?!" Her voice made a squealing sound.

"Chase Collin's cousin? His twin sister? Reid's cousin? Anyone's twin sister?" Caleb looked less and less self-assure when Mary-Sue started to laugh harder at every suggestion he uttered.

"You're just a freaking bitch!" Reid hissed.

Mary-Sue grinned at him, then turned her gaze towards Caleb. "Interesting theories. So, if you know who I am, do you also know why I fucked all of you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're a fucking bitch!" Reid shouted again, and was completely ignored by Mary-Sue who kept her grey eyes on Caleb, certainly amusement in them.

Caleb seemed to have another moment of enlightenment. "Because you wanted to have a child that has the power. – And by sleeping with all for of us you were expecting to breed a boy inside you that would have the power of all for of us! A super powerful child that you could raise and use for your evil purposes!"

All four looked at Caleb, who was actually smiling.

Mary-Sue's mouth dropped open. "Wow. Never thought of that. That is a great idea, I must admit."

"So it's true!" Caleb said triumphantly.

"No, stupid! It's not. And I fear you'll never guess. So, I'll have to tell you – 'cause if you never know, it's less fun for me." She smirked.

"So", she began, then closed her grey eyes while grinning, just to open deep black ones.

The boys gasped.

"I knew it! – She has the power!" Caleb uttered.

"Yeah, yeah", she answered a bit annoyed. "But you didn't guess right who I am. Well, but you were at least close. – I am not Chase Collin's sister – I am –"

"His mother!" Tyler interrupted the dramatic pause and four puzzled pairs of eyes were on him. "Sorry", he muttered.

"I am", a burst of power was filling the atmosphere, as a sudden storm seemed to form around her. "I _am_ Chase Collins!"

Thunder struck.

All four boys gaped.

"What?" Caleb said in a shrill voice.

Mary-Sue/Chase grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's me. Chase Collins."

"But you're dead." Reid protested.

"But you're a girl." Pogue muttered.

"So you're not a girl?" Tyler said with a slight trace of relief in his voice.

"I am your archenemy Chase Collins. No. I didn't die. Not really. And I'm more powerful than before. Oh, and I used this body 'cause it fits me. But, yes, I'm Chase Collins."

"Fuck!" Reid said and Pogue threw up in his own mouth.

Caleb couldn't close his mouth. When finally finding his voice, he couldn't help stuttering. "But – but – wh-why?"

"You mean, why I fucked all of you?"

Caleb nodded and he and the other boys looked at Mary-Chase attentively.

Mary-Chase shrugged her pretty shoulders. "'Cause I wanted to."

_The end._

* * *

**A/N** Now that was silly, wasn't it? LOL. Sorry. No, I'm not sorry. Come on! That wasn't a surprise, was it? I've given you enough clues: the grey eyes, the grin, Brad Pitt, free style swimming… XD

So. I hope you're not too disappointed now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks for your patience! I love you all!!!


End file.
